gamingcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (SMD)
'''Sonic the Hedgehog '''is the start of the ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''franchise, being one of the most popular games for the Sega Genesis. It eventually became the pack-in game for the Sega Genesis, taking the place of Altered Beast. It was developed by the early Sonic Team, led by Yuji Naka with character design by Naoto Oshima. It was one the fastest game of its time, a fact which Sega used as a major advertising point. It spawned a handheld game of the same name and later on an entire franchise. Characters Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog is the main protagonist and only playable character in Sonic the Hedgehog. He grew up on South Island, taught by his friends everything he needed to know about living on the island. It is on one day that his friends are captured by the evil Dr. Eggman and forced to work for him, trapped inside robotic prisons called "badniks", made by the Doctor himself. Somehow, Sonic is missed among his friends and the other peaceful residents of Green Hill and all other locations of South Island. When he wakes up, he notices that something is terribly wrong. The sound of robots at work is the only thing heard, and not the peaceful quiet that usually inhabits the atmosphere of Green Hill. It only a few minutes before he realizes that it's an evil plot to tear apart South Island in search of the Chaos Emeralds, which will power the evil Eggman's latest creation to take over South Island and make it his territory. And Sonic's animal friends have been captured as part of the plot. Sonic realizes that he has to take up responsibility for what has been done to his formerly peaceful island and friends, and take out the evil Dr. Eggman. Dr. Eggman Dr. Eggman is the main antagonist and only villain in Sonic the Hedgehog. He's a short, strange man with an egg-shaped body and surprisingly high IQ. His physique has changed since his first appearance. In Sonic the Hedgehog, he hears about South Island's legendary 6 Chaos Emeralds. Apparently, the island he's thinking about is also the home of Sonic the Hedgehog. Because of this one decision, Eggman and Sonic have been constantly feuding each other for years, the result always coming out as unfortunate for Eggman and victorious for Sonic. The capturing of Sonic's friends gets some strong opposing feelings from Sonic, who is driven to rescue them. Eggman is convinced that he's in control until he realizes that he didn't exactly capture all residents of South Island, leaving behind a speedy and courageous hedgehog, and a most unlikely hero. Pocky Pocky, or as per early American Sonic audiences, "Johnny Lightfoot", is a good friend of Sonic the Hedgehog's. He lived with him on South Island before the attack orchestrated by Dr. Eggman on his home. Before the big incident, Pocky helped Sonic with his running abilities. He was one of the many island residents captured by Dr. Eggman in his evil scheme. Later on, he, along with the other residents of South Island, was rescued by Sonic the Hedgehog. Flicky Flicky is a bird and good friend of Sonic the Hedgehog's. Part of the fictional Flicky species, she was seen earlier in the game Flicky where she had to rescue her children from the evil Tiger. In Sonic the Hedgehog, she is one of the animals residing on South Island when Eggman attacks. She is then captured and used as an organic battery for the badniks before being saved by Sonic the Hedgehog. She later makes a more major appearance, this time with various members of her species, in Sonic 3D Blast, where she must be saved by Sonic once again. Rocky Rocky, or "Joe Sushi" as Sega of America dubbed him, is a white walrus and one of Sonic's friends before Dr. Eggman undertakes the destruction of South Island. Like Sonic's other animal friends, he must be rescued from various badniks and capsules before Sonic's final showdown with Eggman. He is credited with helping Sonic learn how to dive and swim, seemingly despite Sonic's uncomfortableness around water. Rocky later came to influence Rotor the Walrus, an American comic and cartoon character who acted as an ally of Sonic the Hedgehog. Ricky Ricky is a brown squirrel and one of the animals residing on South Island when Eggman attacks. He is then captured and used as an organic battery for the badniks before being saved by Sonic the Hedgehog. He is credited with teaching Sonic how to leap high distances. For the game's Western release, Sega of America redefined Ricky with a new gender as Sally Acorn. This character later appeared in Sonic the Hedgehog cartoons and comics, and became influential in Archie's adaptation as Princess Sally Acorn, Sonic's primary love interest. However, Ricky's male character is considered canon as the original Japanese developers intended. Pecky Pecky, or "Tux" as Sega of America dubbed him, is a penguin living on South Island before Dr. Eggman arrives and is another one of Sonic's animal friends. He is subsequently rescued by Sonic after being used as an organic battery for the badniks which attack Sonic. Pecky is credited with helping Sonic learn how to handle water along with Rocky, specifically teaching Sonic how to control his breathing underwater. Sonic is seen making use of this skill in zones such as Labyrinth, where he searches for air bubbles to stay alive underwater. Cucky Cucky, or "Chirps" as Sega of America dubbed her, is a chicken who made a home on South Island before Dr. Eggman's destruction of it, and one of Sonic's many animal friends. Dr. Eggman rounds her up along with Sonic's other friends and captures her for use as an organic battery to power his badniks. She is later on rescued by Sonic along with his other friends and returns to peace on the island. Picky Picky is a pig and one of Sonic's animal friends, residing on South Island. When Dr. Eggman arrives, he is captured and made use of as an organic battery to power his badniks, but Sonic rescues him and the other animals so that they may return to peace on the island. He is renamed by Sega of America as "Porker Lewis", and under this name inspired a major character with the same name in a comic adaptation, Sonic the Comic. Box File:Sonic 1 (Japanese).jpg|Japanese File:Sonicthehedgehogboxart.jpg|American* Category:Sega Mega Drive Category:Video Games